metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Metroid (species)
First reaction upon seeing a Metroid The first Metroid game I ever played was Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, in which Tallon Metroids do make an appearance. Because of this, I didn't realize that the Metroids were basically villains. I saw a Metroid in a tube in a Space Pirate base, and I didn't scan it. I freaked a bit, because the room was kind of creepy, and I heard the Metroid's creepy cry before I saw it. I saw it in the tube, and thought it was kind of cute. I looked at the little guy, and the environmentalist in me came out. I thought to myself "I'm gonna set you free." Guess who didn't know that Metroids suck the energy from one's head? Guess who just sat there after breaking the tube? Yeah, "Run free, little g-AAAAAGGGHHHHH!!! GET IT OFF!!! GET IT OFF!!!" I also didn't know, at the time, how to get a Metroid off, and so the Metroid killed me. I have, of course, learned to ALWAYS SCAN FIRST, and fire without mercy at anything that moves. I have also learned how to properly deal with Metroids in nearly every Metroid game. Regardless, it's still a fun story. Kriim Ianga 06:24, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Funny. In Prime 1, I went in the room with the lone metroid and looked at it. After I scanned it, it tried to kill me! Thank god for super missles! Samusiscool3 talk{ROLLBACKAH} 00:22, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Questions When the Chozo created the metroids, what did they use for DNA? I know the Alimbic used leech and reptile DNA for the quadtroid, so what did the Chozo use? At least one species DNA they may have used is the meboid, due to similarities between both name and with the larval metroid. Dark Ridley 02:42, 7 May 2008 (UTC) The name has nothing to do with it, since Metroid is simply 'ultimate warrior', not a portmanteau of its genetic origin. I don't think there is any canon detail about the genetic makeup of the Metroids, though. Dazuro 14:43, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Didn't Metroids (or a very similar creature) appear in "Kid Icarus", another game by Nintendo? Dark Ridley 02:18, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah, if i remember right it was called a "Komayto". Heh, Kid Icarus was a good game. Should that be mentioned as "Appearance in other Media" or something? Dark Ridley 02:50, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Heh, yeah it probabley should lol. Piratehunter 03:42, 27 June 2008 (UTC) They may have used Ripper DNA, for levitating abilities, perhaps, Meboid, for a dense central nuclei that would allow them to contenctate more imporatant functions into a single mass, letting them worry less about the risk of organs, and their leeeching abilties may be similar to how Samus can rebuild her suit and provide ammo for it from dead creatures, except a Metroid can do it from the living. User:Tuckerscreator 12:58, 20 December 2008 Breathing room So, I just got done replaying Corruption and I noticed that in a room of the GFS Valhalla you can see dozens of Metroids flying around outside of the ship. Should I note somewhere that by unknown means, the Metroids can breathe without any oxygen? Because they can also breathe underwater, as illustrated in Metroid II Parkersvx90210 21:57, 4 August 2008 (UTC) You know, I don't think that Metroids actually breathe by any known means, if they do at all. They're such strange creatures, I wouldn't put it past them. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 22:01, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Theory On SR388, I believe that the metroids went through the advanced life cycles most likely due to their major prey was the X-Parasites, which were a highly mutagenic species. Anyone here agree with me? Dark Ridley 00:06, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I do,but think about this: in all of the metroid games you see an evolutionary cycle depending on the planet,right?We all know that metroids evolve depending on their planet and prey(The x)so they evolve on sr388 to a queen metroid.So if you change the slightest thing in their diet it will trigger a different evolutionary pattern. Also in mp3, it says once they took the metroids to the pirate homeworld,they began to behave and lose a little bit of aggressiveness.I wonder what they would grow to be on that planet.Also on Tallon IV, you see a hunter metroid,right?But metroids don't reach full maturity untill they can reproduce.So I also wonder what the last form of that one is.The Metroid Prime can reproduce,so it's in it's last form.Did it obsorb the laviathan then reach full maturity or did it find the laviathan,obsorb it and abilities,then reach full maturity?If ii's the first one,the hunter metroid would look a little like the Metroid Prime.Cody 21:42, 15 November 2008 (UTC)M110Cody 21:42, 15 November 2008 (UTC) I don'd get it. In Super Metroid, it says that the super metroid is fully grown.But in metroid 2 it says metroids are fully grown when they reach a queen.Probably the evolution on planet thing.Anyone have any comments? :It is fully grown for a metroid exposed to gamma rays. BTW: A fully grown metroid in metroid II is the Omega Metroid. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:03, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Sorry mariogalaxy, but omega is not the last form.The last form of a metroid is when it can reproduce.So the queen is the last form.Cody 21:41, 15 November 2008 (UTC)m110Cody 21:41, 15 November 2008 (UTC) I think that the Super Metroid was deprived of some nutrient only found on SR-388 that it needed to grow and mature, so it continued to grow and grow without ever reaching puberty. And Cody, the MarioGalaxy is right. the Omega Metroid is the last non-mutative stage in the Metroid life cycle seeing as how there's only one Queen at a time. LONG LIVE THE SQUEES!!! Life Cycle Just for anyone who dosen't understand the different types of metroids on each planet, here is a guide to help. Metroids have different Life Cycles depending on which planet they are raised. Below is a chart explaining the known Life cycles. QUEEN /* OMEGA / ZETA (P) || || / HOPPING || || GAMMA METROID || || / \ || || ALPHA (P) METROID <*Unknown PHAZON || || / HATCHER evolvutionary METROID || METROID || METROID variant \ || | || / MINIROID || LARVA || LARVA \ || | || / (Pirate || (Zebes) || Homeworld)|| ___ ___ ___ ||(SR388) (EGG) (Tallon|| ___ ___ ||(Aether/Dark IV) || || Aether) / || || \ INFANT >Phazon Exposure> TALLON METROID(RED) / || || > Ing Possession (P) FISSION < TALLON METROID DARK METROID METROID Phazon / Exposure Phazon Exposure< HUNTER (P) Key: \,/,| = Natural Growth *\,/*< = Only select creature(s) <* = an unnatural select few mutation > = Unnatural Mutation ||, = seperation between systems ___ ___ ___ (EGG) = EGG ___ ___ (Planet) = Planet/ System in which Cycle occurs Anomalies: *Metroid Prime a (P) idicates where Prime may' fit in. (after unknown mutational variables) *Hopping Metroid and Metroid Hatcher Unknown evolutional variant from Metroid Hatcher. Pirate scans indicate that they were exposing eggs on the homeworld to 'unkown alien chemicals', this is likely to create the Metroid Hatcher and not the Hopping Metroid since Hatchers only appeared in place where pirates had been, and only Hopping and Phazon metroids appeared on Phaaze. Therefore, the Hatcher is a mutation and the Hopper is the natural transformation of the Phazon Metroid. Hope that helps people to understand the life cyles better. I don't know, but is it possile for this to go in the article? Oh and sorry for editing this so much arfter posting it, i just wanted to get it right. Hellkaiserryo12 19:52, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :This is a great chart. But between the Metroid Hacter and the Phazon Metroid you have "unknown Evolutionary variant." Do you think it might be the Hunter Metroid, as it looks (to me) like a link between the two? User:Tuckerscreator 5:17 17 March 2009 I think he means it's like an alternate life cycle or something? 13:09, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :Well, considering that the Hunter Metroid is a phazon enhanched Tallon Metroid, and Phazon Metroids are originally Tallons, it would make sense i suppose. I think they are linked, but like the Tallon Metroid, whose evolution could go either way, I think the phazon metroid may have turned into a Metroid Hatcher in that way, or by enhancing them with "Pirate Chemicals" (not just phazon). Hellkaiserryo12 18:11, 18 March 2009 (UTC) Baby Metroid Queen? I just realized: the first Metroid featured in the manga: Wouldn't this be the Metroid that grew up to become the Metroid Queen?--Tuckerscreator 20:30, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Not necessarily. Has it even been confirmed that Omegas turn into Queens? And either way, just because it's the prototype doesn't mean it gave birth to all the rest--they easily could have created the queen later on, after experimenting with creating metroids to begin with--i.e. Pyonchi's little buddy here. Dazuro 21:01, 29 May 2009 (UTC)